Bizarre Love Triangle
by AliasOfWestgate
Summary: For the Summer Detour Challenge. Kougaiji reflects on current events by a lake, out of the shadow of Houtou Castle. Nii x Kou, Doku x Kou. Read and Review!


**Alias**: Heh. This had to be done. Thanks to Brad C for the role-playing that inspired this insane piece shounen-ai. It's also for the challenge I'm co-running with Pervasive Threnody. I'll have a link of my own up in my profile (and actually fill out the silly thing) for it fairly soon. I'm writing completely out of my usual core pairings, including my OTP here. But…it grabbed me RIGHT after work today. Insisted on being written.

I managed to toss a bit of the required summer theme in, but the big thing is writing out of my main characters. My gods is it fun. This group will be bashing my head in now and then, methinks.

**Disclaimer: **All GS Saiyuki characters belong to Kazuya Minekura-sensei and not me, or I'd not be in university, ne?

**Description: **PG-13. Nii Jyeni x Kougaiji, Dokugakuji x Kougaiji .Very adult themes, implied violence and rape.

**Bizarre Love Triangle**

By AliasOfWestgate

I waited by the lake for Dokugakuji to return. We had been there in the humid summer sun for the last few hours. He had been making sure I wasn't going insane, and that my stability was never in question. I still remember his touch, so soft compared to what had happened earlier.

I'd been at the mercy of Nii Jyeni again. His strange delights in making me squirm, and beg. To refer to me as his "daiji na mono", while the Bunny Doll kept watch on us both in his more private research lab. Pinned against a wall, right where he wanted me at that moment. Wishing for every moment to end, more than anything wanting him to stop playing with me, as if I was another one of his projects. A very rough kiss and nails dragged down my chest leaving gashes I never thought a human would be able to leave on me. A mere human.

Yet he persists, and I get trapped again and again. I can't shake him, and I can't escape either. I don't even know if I can, or I want to. Yet I still go on day after day, if only to free Mother and Lirin as well. Doku is more than a comfort for me; he's all I have now. Yaone is worth anything as a worth apothecary, but she's not there when I come back shaking from another of Nii's "sessions". She's not there when I'm nearly mad from frustration of being powerless in my own home. Dokugakuji is, though.

Doku is the one that took me out of Houtou Castle when all I could still see were the glinting glasses and stubble of the one that had proven he still owned me. That he could get away with causing me pain and discomfort in the worst way. Violated, scratched and my sore raw from screaming, blood on my white jacket. Nothing…not a thing I could do against it, even if I tried. I'd barely been able to pull my jeans on again after this last time. Crushed onto the floor in the same dark lab room, trying not to give in to him, and I still do every time. More blood spattered onto the samite threads of my jacket…because he's never gentle, never kind. He's not averse to ringing blows, to gauging my skin, to bites.

So different from Doku, who's so gentle I swear he thinks I'd break one day under his fingers. I lie back on the towel he'd brought with us, as he has been gone a few minutes. I think to find a place for the stone dragon we took as a way to this unknown little lake out of the shadow of the keep we call home. The lake itself is a muddy blue, and the sun warms my skin as I try to regain my sense of self. I close my eyes, and try to listen to the sound of that small piece of water, to give myself over to something other than someone else's will. The sound of water hitting the shore is a muted roar in my ears, and I miss the sound of a pair of boots returning to my side. I do feel him sit down near me, and sit with my head in his lap. My bruised body can't take much more of this, and he knows it. So I lie there, as his hands go through the short strands of hair on the top of my head and he says nothing, knowing that I can't speak of this. He knows what goes on, and he makes no move to stop it. He's here, he's helping me.

I can't help but wonder why he's so helpful. When he doesn't stop this from happening. What does he gain from it, besides me helpless in his grasp?

**_Owari ;-)_**

Hope you like it, everyone…

I'm going back to kick start Junket Quest for the 3rd time in the last 6 weeks. How's that for a wrong turn?


End file.
